Prioritas
by Hikaru Kin
Summary: Sekarang aku mengerti apa saja dan siapa saja yang harus kulindungi. Mungkin keluarga besarku tidak mungkin kembali dalam dekapku, seberapa kuat pun aku meminta. Karena jika mereka sudah pergi, mereka takkan mungkin kembali. Tetapi, aku beruntung karena Tuhan telah memberikanku keluarga kecil yang benar-benar berharga bagiku./"Ayah?"/"Sarada?"/"Ayah lupa padaku?"


"Ayah?"

Aku membuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah seorang gadis kecil berkacamata berada beberapa jengkal dari wajahku.

"Sarada?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, gadis itu kini menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ayah lupa padaku?" ucapnya. Meskipun dengan wajah datar, aku tahu ada raut kesal di sana. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak," perlahan-lahan aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Gadis itu yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidurku perlahan berjalan menuju pintu, dengan wajah datarnya, gadis itu kembali berucap, "Ibu sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Ibu menyuruh ayah untuk turun."

"Sarada, masih marah pada aya—,"

_Blam!_ Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar terdengar jelas dan Sarada menghilang. "Dasar," aku menggeleng pelan seraya menghela napas menahan tawa.

.

.

Prioritas

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_! Sarapannya sudah siap!"

Baru saja aku menuruni anak tangga dan sebuah sapaan hangat sudah kudapatkan. Dengan handuk masih melingkar di leherku, aku mengelap helaian rambutku yang masih sedikit basah secara perlahan dan membalas sapaan itu sembari terus menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Tampak Sarada masih melahap sarapannya, sementara Sakura masih mencuci piring kotor. Aku menarik punggung kursi yang berada di samping Sarada dan duduk di sana. Aku mengambil mangkok dan sumpit, kemudian melirik sekilas Sarada yang masih bungkam padaku. Anak-anak jika marah cukup membingungkan juga, ya?

"Sakura?" panggilku sembari memegang mangkok. Sakura menoleh dan seolah mengerti, ia langsung menghampiriku dan mengambil mangkok tersebut. Kemudian ia mengisinya dengan nasi. Aku menopang dagu dan melihat ke arah Sarada yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Sudah habis berapa mangkok, hm?" godaku, namun masih belum digubris olehnya. "Hei, Uchiha Sarada. Bukankah sikapmu itu tidak sopan?"

"Cerewet."

"Masih marah, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Yang benar?"

_Sret. _Sarada berdiri dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkok. Aku mengernyit heran. Begitupula dengan Sakura. Aku meraih mangkok yang telah Sakura isi dengan nasi. Kemudian mengambil beberapa lauk dengan menggunakan sumpit sambil melihat Sarada yang tanpa sepatah kata ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" pekik Sakura.

"Aku sudah kenyang," balas Sarada juga dengan pekikan. Tak lama kembali kudengar suara pintu yang ditutup paksa.

"Dia masih marah, ya?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang kini telah duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dia masih kesal saat kau bilang akan pergi untuk misi yang cukup jauh. Padahal kau baru saja pulang," jawab Sakura. "Ketika aku tanya alasannya ia malah marah. Jadi aku diam saja," kali ini Sakura terkekeh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku heran.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Hanya lucu saja melihatmu sekarang. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan saat sebelum Sarada ada."

Aku diam sejenak. Benar juga apa yang Sakura katakan. Dulu aku tidak seperduli ini. Selaras dengan sebuah kutipan yang mengatakan bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, seseorang bisa berubah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kurasa Sarada ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Begitulah. Setelah kau selesai menghabiskan sarapanmu, kurasa kau harus membujuknya supaya ia tidak semakin marah."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Sarada," panggilku sembari mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Boleh ayah masuk?" tanyaku. Namun, nihil. Ia tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Sara—tidak dikunci?" aku mengernyit. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kulihat Sarada tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya di atas meja belajar sambil memegang sebuah pulpen. Aku menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menghampirinya. Kulepaskan pulpen yang berada pada genggamannya dan meletakkan pulpen itu di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian, kuarahkan lenganku untuk mengangkatnya. Tangan kananku kugunakan untuk menopang kedua kakinya. Sementara itu, lengan kiriku kugunakan untuk menopang bagian atas tubuhnya—dekat daerah tengkuk lehernya. Kemudian, aku menggendong tubuh mungilnya tersebut dan membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah membenarkan posisinya dan menyelimutinya, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding yang langsung bersinggungan dengan tempat tidur. Aku bersedekap, melihat ke arah kelopak mata Sarada yang tampak sedikit aneh.<p>

"Kalau tidak ingin tidur, bangunlah," pancingku. Kelopak matanya masih sedikit menciptakan gerakan tertahan. "Ayah tahu kau berpura-pura. Jadi bangunlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

"Apa itu?" tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah, ayah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," ucapku. Bisa kulihat raut bingung dari wajahnya. Aku kemudian berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, "Ayo naik, akan ayah gendong menuju suatu tempat yang belum kau ketahui sebelumnya. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Bagaimana?"

"Hm, apa itu?"

"Kau tidak boleh marah lagi. Janji?" aku mengangkat kelingking kananku. Kulihat sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Janji. Tetapi ayah tidak usah pergi jauh lagi ya? Seperti mengembara atau misi yang sangat jauh," balasnya dengan nada sedikit lemah. "Bagaimana?"

Aku berbalik dan berjongkok di depannya, kedua lenganku kugunakan untuk meraih tangannya, "Dengarkan ayah, Sarada. Jika itu misi dari Hokage pasti itu sebuah misi penting yang menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak misi itu. Sekalipun harus tidak bertemu dengan keluarga dalam waktu yang lama," jelasku mengharap maklum.

"Berarti ayah tidak sayang lagi padaku dan ibu. Ayah tidak tahu kan bagaimana khawatirnya ibu saat ayah pergi jauh kemarin? Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin ayah pergi untuk misi yang sangat jauh. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat ibu sedih dan khawatir," ucapnya. Aku sedikit terenyuh mendengar kata-katanya. Aku memilih untuk diam sejenak dan mendengar semua yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Kenapa ayah lebih memilih mematuhi paman Naruto? Kenapa ayah tidak berhenti menjadi ninja saja? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama-sama di rumah? Kita bisa makan bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lain, menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtuanya. Sementara aku, untuk bertemu dengan ayah saja perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jika ayah harus mengikuti misi yang jauh," ia bercerita panjang lebar sambil sedikit terisak dan bisa kulihat bulir-bulir air matanya mulai merembes dari balik kacamatanya. Hal ini membuat kenangan lamaku kembali bangkit. Aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Aku pernah merasakan apa yang Sarada rasakan, perasaan di mana kehangatan keluarga yang kuinginkan perlahan-lahan menipis dan begitu dingin, hingga pada akhirnya menghilang dari hidupku. Saat di mana aku merasa dinomor duakan dan dianggap lemah. Saat di mana aku membenci kakakku karena aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya oleh ayahku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ibu bersedih. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat ibu menangis. Aku ingin ibu selalu tersenyum lepas sama seperti saat ibu bertemu dengan ayah. Karena jika ayah ada, senyuman ibu begitu berbeda. Aku tidak ingin melihat ibu lelah melakukan semuanya sendirian," ucapnya masih dengan isakan. Aku mendekap buah hati pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya bersedih. Kata-katanya sudah cukup untuk menghujam jantungku. Anak kecil akan mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan, bukan? Ibu, aku benar-benar merasakan apa yang ibu rasakan dulu. Jika bisa aku mengulang waktu, kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa membalas apa yang ibu lakukan padaku. Aku memang anak yang bodoh, terlalu banyak hal-hal bodoh yang telah kulakukan dulu. Membuatmu menangis, membuatmu terluka, dan mungkin ada begitu banyak kebohongan-kebohongan kecil yang kulakukan bersama kakak dulu. Sekarang aku mengerti karena aku telah memiliki anakku sendiri. Meskipun begitu, aku telah belajar banyak darimu dan sekarang aku berjanji akan menyayangi anakku sama seperti ibu menyayangiku dulu. Tidak, aku harus lebih menyayanginya.

"Sarada, maafkan ayah."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan ayah untuk semuanya. Semua kesalahan yang telah ayah lakukan," ucapku.

Sarada mendorongku pelan, kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada ibu."

"Tentu," aku kembali berbalik dan kembali memposisikan diri untuk menggendong Sarada, "Nah, sekarang naiklah dan bantu ayah meminta maaf pada ibu."

Sarada mengangguk dan segera naik kepunggungku. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leherku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kananku. Setelah itu kami berjalan turun ke bawah untuk mencari Sakura.

"Ayah, setelah kupikirkan soal misi tadi," ia berucap namun tiba-tiba diam sejenak.

"Hm?"

"Tidak apa jika ayah ingin pergi menjalankan misi meskipun itu lama. Setelah kupikir, itu bukanlah masalah besar karena ayah pergi demi kepentingan orang banyak. Bagiku itu sudah seperti pahlawan," ia terus mengoceh, aku hanya menanggapinya sesekali. "Ah! Akhirnya!"

"Akhirnya apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tugas. Aku menemukan apa yang harus gambar."

"Jadi tugas kesenian dari paman Sai, eh?"

"Begitulah. Menggambar tentang pahlawan. Tadinya aku hendak menggambar paman Naruto karena menjadi Hokage dan kudengar Hokage orang yang hebat. Tetapi, sepertinya aku menemukan pahlawanku."

"Hm, siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Rahasia!"

* * *

><p>Setelah aku meminta maaf pada Sakura seperti apa yang Sarada inginkan, aku mengajak Sarada mengunjungi makam ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Seusai berziarah, kami langsung pulang ke rumah. Dan di sini lah aku sekarang, bersama istri dan anak tunggalku. Karena penasaran, Sarada memaksaku untuk bercerita banyak hal mengenai keluargaku. Dan sekarang ia tengah sibuk membuka-buka album foto keluarga kami.<p>

"Ayah, apakah kakek Fugaku menyeramkan?"

"Tentu… dan juga galak," baiklah, maafkan aku untuk ini ayah, "tapi kakek sangat sayang kepada keluarga, dan juga bertanggungjawab."

"Begitu ya," gumamnya sambil terus membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran album tersebut. "Wah, nenek cantik sekali ya," kemudian ia melirik ke arahku, "kalau nenek bagaimana?"

"Nenek ya? Ayah tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Nenekmu benar-benar sosok yang luar biasa."

"Ayah merindukannya?"

"Sangat," ya, benar-benar merindukannya.

"Hm, jadi ini wajah ayah saat masih kecil ya? Lucu," matanya masih menilik satu persatu fotoku bersama Itachi, "Ini paman Itachi?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk foto Itachi.

"Iya."

Kulihat Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya dan wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Dari buku yang pernah kubaca, katanya paman Itachi itu penjahat kelas S ya? Kalau tidak salah organisasinya bernama Akatsuki. Apa itu benar? Berarti paman Itachi orang jahat?" tanyanya dengan raut sedikit kecewa.

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tahu, Sarada? Dalam sejarah, suatu tokoh tidak selalu ditampilkan seimbang. Jika ia penjahat maka akan selalu digambarkan pada sisi jahat dan akibatnya banyak yang mengenal penjahat sebagai penjahat. Begitupula dengan tokoh yang baik. Begitupula paman Itachi. Pamanmu bukanlah orang yang jahat. Hanya sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak jahat. Pamanmu benar-benar orang yang baik, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan diri dan nama baiknya. Pamanmu benar-benar sosok kakak yang luar biasa bagi ayah."

"Begitu ya."

"Nah, sekarang sudah malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur," nasehatku.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menggambar tugasku!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan. Ingin ayah temani?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Ayah tidurlah, besok ayah harus pergi menjalankan misi kan?

"Hm, baiklah. Selamat tidur," ucapku sembari menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur."

* * *

><p>Sudah lewat satu jam setelah Sarada pamit untuk tidur tetapi lampu kamarnya masih tetap menyala.<p>

"Apa ia masih mengerjakan tugasnya?" gumamku. Apakah tugas yang diberikan begitu sulit seingga ia masih terjaga hingga larut malam? Dasar anak itu, sifat keras kepalaku ternyata menurun padanya. Padahal jika itu sulit ia tinggal meminta bantuan saja. Tanpa berpikir aneh-aneh lagi, langsung saja aku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pintunya lagi-lagi lupa ia kunci, benar-benar ceroboh. Benar saja, lampu kamarnya masih menyala dan ia tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Aku melirik ke sekeliling kamarnya dan menemukannya tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang ia baringkan di meja belajar. Tak lupa dengan alat tulis yang masih ia genggam. Kembali kulepas genggamannya pada pensil warna yang ia pakai dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Kemudian kugendong menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkannya di sana. Setelah itu kutarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku pada meja belajar Sarada. Aku kembali berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan melihat selembar kertas dengan gambarku di sana, tak lupa dengan tulisan 'pahlawan.' Aku tersenyum simpul. Kemudian aku menerawang, andaikan ayah dan ibu ada di sini. Aku merapikan meja belajar milik Sarada, kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampunya, kemudian kututup pintu kamarnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti apa saja dan siapa saja yang harus kulindungi. Mungkin keluarga besarku tidak mungkin kembali dalam dekapku, seberapa kuat pun aku meminta. Karena jika mereka sudah pergi, mereka takkan mungkin kembali. Tetapi, aku beruntung karena Tuhan telah memberikanku keluarga kecil yang benar-benar berharga bagiku. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungi dan bersama mereka, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya. Karena mereka prioritas utamaku, keluargaku.

* * *

><p>***Tamat***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

Yo! Lama tidak main-main ke FFn lagi dan kali ini membawakan sebuah fanfic singkat. Tiba-tiba kelintas ide buat bikin cerita ini, jadi buru-buru ketik mumpung belum hilang idenya. Hehe …

Sudah cukup lama vakum ngetik fanfic jadinya begini. Hehe… semoga teman-teman pembaca terhibur dengan fanfic singkat ini. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri dan meluangkan waktu untuk baca fanfic ini. Terima kasih juga atas review yang diberikan. Salam gurigurinyoi(?)~~

**Hikaru Kin (9/11/2014)**


End file.
